<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【drarry】马尔福的来信 by NIIERR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215690">【drarry】马尔福的来信</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIIERR/pseuds/NIIERR'>NIIERR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drarry, M/M, 德哈</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIIERR/pseuds/NIIERR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>德拉科马尔福死了。哈利收到了一封信。</p><p> </p><p>人物ooc，什么都不属于我。</p><p> 文章出现“\/”意思是—划掉</p><p>深夜产物，睡不着的话来汲取一些快乐吧！</p><p>――<br/>Lofter🆔niierr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【drarry】马尔福的来信</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>听到德拉科马尔福去世的消息，哈利有些惊讶。</p><p> </p><p>大战结束后他就和金妮分手了，除了保释马尔福和他母亲无罪，就也再也没有见过马尔福。</p><p> </p><p>之前只是听到过他结婚的消息。这是第二次听到他的消息，他去世的消息。</p><p> </p><p>算下来德拉科马尔福他从结婚到去世好像就只有一年半的时间。</p><p> </p><p>哈利刚回到家就发现他家的门缝下有一封信。他捡起信有些疑惑。</p><p> </p><p>――为什么不用猫头鹰送信呢？</p><p> </p><p>他走进屋子，将信拆开：</p><p> </p><p>\Dear Harry/To Potter：</p><p> </p><p>很遗憾，在你看到这封信的时候我已经死了。</p><p> </p><p>说真的，破特，其实我一直都想和你当朋友来着。</p><p> </p><p>你可能不知道，我从小就听着你的故事长大，救世主的故事，在婴儿时期就打败了伏地魔。</p><p> </p><p>嘿，破特，我发现我不再畏惧说出这个名字了。</p><p> </p><p>后来听到你也来霍格沃茨上学了我真的是高兴的不得了，毕竟睡前故事的主角从小崇拜的偶像就在自己身边换作是谁会不激动？</p><p> </p><p>原谅我以前的混蛋行为，我现在也知道我以前是个混蛋。</p><p> </p><p>我当时是真的想和你交朋友，可是因为你的拒绝，我认为这有损我们马尔福家的面子，我一定要报复回来，所以，我们的敌对关系开始了。</p><p> </p><p>可是破特为什么？</p><p> </p><p>为什么我讨厌你讨厌着讨厌着突然就喜欢上你了？</p><p> </p><p>从三年级开始。</p><p> </p><p>不知道你还记不记得，三年级你被摄魂怪袭击，你昏倒了，我在礼堂试图关心你，可是那一声“破特”刚出口我就发现我没有立场，我没有资格关心你，因为我是马尔福，我是你的死对头。</p><p> </p><p>这时我旁边的人正好在搞怪我回头看了他一眼，于是我换了一副笑容满面的样子询问你，然后就被\红毛/韦斯莱骂了。</p><p> </p><p>接着是那个混血巨人的课，那叫课吗？好吧看在梅林的份上，那叫课吧。说实话\泥巴/万事/格兰杰那一拳真的挺狠的，我现在想着都痛。</p><p> </p><p>好像扯远了，回归正题。</p><p> </p><p>当时我好像在说邓布利多对吧。然后你走出来叫我闭嘴。我一看，这计划还挺成功，就和克拉布高尔在那里吹口哨。</p><p> </p><p>结果我一走进你，和你对视时我一下子慌了。我有夸过你的眼睛真的很漂亮吗？</p><p>没有，那我现在夸吧，很美，就像森林里的绿湖，澄澈的绿好像要从你的眼睛里溢出来。</p><p> </p><p>而我慌的那一瞬间，突然就想到一个转移你注意力的方法。骗你有摄魂怪，然后快速离开你，开始假扮摄魂怪。</p><p> </p><p>我看到你有一瞬间笑了，别不承认破特。</p><p> </p><p>然后是黑魔法防御课，我冒着被斯内普收拾的风险，给你飞纸鹤。我纸鹤折的不错吧，我以前向我妈妈学的，一天就学会了。我那次还是手受伤给你折的。</p><p> </p><p>当时我本来想给你道歉，不该用摄魂怪来对你恶作剧，但是我作为马尔福的自尊不允许我这样，于是我画了一张搞怪的画给你。</p><p> </p><p>四年级，假穆迪让你被迫参加了三强争霸赛。记得那个徽章吧，我生气做的，我以为当时是你自己参加的，还嘲讽你。当然我忘不了那个该死的假穆迪把我变成白鼬的事。</p><p>但梅林知道我看到你的第一场勇士比试是和龙的时候，我就知道你绝对不是自愿的，谁会想去送死啊。</p><p>你的第二场比试，圣人破特，救一个还不满足要救两个。你知不知道我当时在场上简直气疯了。 </p><p>噢，你不知道。梅林知道我骂了你多少遍圣人。</p><p>后来就是伏地魔复活，我们家走向了食死徒的一方。我，也成食死徒的一员。</p><p> </p><p>我们彻底的站在对立面了，再也没有机会了。</p><p> </p><p>五年级，那个该死的粉蛤蟆来了霍格沃茨，魔法部在针对你和邓布利多。可是我什么都做不了。我只能继续满脸笑容用着嘲讽的语气骂着你。为了观察你，你的的什么DA，我甚至忍着对粉色蛤蟆的恶心，加入了她的那个什么队。破特，我现在想着她那个语调都忍不住想吐。</p><p> </p><p>噢对了，你的前女朋友，那个拉文克劳是我抓的，我不爽她。</p><p> </p><p>后来我看到你冒着危险去闯粉蛤蟆的壁炉，才知道你是为了你唯一的亲人要去神秘事物司，也是那天你失去了你唯一的亲人，但我的父亲也被关进了阿兹卡班。</p><p>我恨你但我爱你。</p><p> </p><p>六年级，我被迫真正加入了食死徒，伏地魔给了我黑魔标记。伏地魔已经不再信任马尔福家。他让我完成不可能的任务――杀死邓布利多。</p><p> </p><p>我从毒酒，项链这些不可能事情入手，当然最后被你发现了，我们在女盥洗室打了起来。</p><p> </p><p>你的神锋无影真的很痛。但有那一瞬间我以为我要死了，我要解脱了，不用再背负这些。</p><p> </p><p>听说你又和韦斯莱家的那个女孩好上了。我有点想要拆散你们，说真的。</p><p> </p><p>七年级，我听说你和韦斯莱格兰杰开始了逃亡历险，我暗自为你祈祷别被食死徒抓住，然而你们还是被抓住了。</p><p> </p><p>别想着嘲笑我，说我作为一个马尔福还要为别人祈祷，谁说的马尔福就不可以祈祷，况且应该看看我是在为谁祈祷。</p><p> </p><p>拜托！</p><p> </p><p>是伟大的救世主！</p><p> </p><p>哈利破特！</p><p> </p><p>当时你中了蛰人咒，我一眼就认出你了，我没有说。后来你在有求必应屋问我的时候我没有告诉你原因。</p><p> </p><p>现在我告诉你</p><p> </p><p>哈利破特，因为我爱你。</p><p> </p><p>再提一句我的魔杖用的顺手吗？</p><p> </p><p>再谢谢你的圣人情怀让你回来救我，没让我死在有求必应屋的那场大火里。</p><p> </p><p>我知道圣人破特有圣人情怀，我总不能对自己幻想你喜欢我对吧。</p><p> </p><p>当时听到你只身去送死时，我是震惊，然后愤怒。在听到伏地魔宣布你死的消息后我彻底的绝望了。</p><p> </p><p>试图一直拯救我的光，我的圣人破特，死了。</p><p> </p><p>我真的不敢相信，梅林。</p><p> </p><p>但看到你从那个混血巨人身上下来的时候我感觉我活过来了。</p><p> </p><p>你和伏地魔的战斗开始了。</p><p> </p><p>我母亲把我拉走了，马尔福家在最后背叛了伏地魔。</p><p> </p><p>记得我们最后一次见面就是你保释我和我妈妈，由衷的感谢你。</p><p> </p><p>马尔福家为了重新稳固地位，要进行政治联姻。我的母亲在看着我结婚后就离开了英国，去了法国。</p><p> </p><p>我的妻子也是一个纯血，她叫阿斯托利亚。她有爱的人，而我也有。我们一直分房睡。</p><p> </p><p>一直到</p><p> </p><p>我去世。</p><p> </p><p>好了，破特，写到这里就结束了。</p><p> </p><p>我似乎从来没有喊过你的名字对吗？</p><p> </p><p>那么哈利，祝好。</p><p> </p><p>Yours,</p><p> </p><p>Draco Malfoy</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>